The Lost Son
by Moosifat
Summary: In script format, the untold story of Barty Crouch Junior. How he started at Hogwarts and what happened to make him turn dark.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my second Fanfic! I have been meaning to make a series of events that occurred after the Yule Ball like my past story but I became so caught up with life and the many events that occurred such as graduation, moving multiple times and such. No need to bore you with the details of my life though. A little insight into this story. I have always been fascinated by the story of Barty Crouch Jr. and I felt his story needed telling. I decided to write in a script format because I am more familiar with this and I thought it would be different. NOTE: I couldn't find the true Identity of mother Crouch so I just researched Harry Potter world names and looked for one that fit the description of her. So with out further adieu, lets get this show on the road!**_

SCENE 1: Packing Up

Characters: Barty Crouch Jr., Bartemius Crouch Sr., Irma Crouch

(Scene: London Suburb, Fall. Fade in on a lanky, pale boy sitting on a bench outside of a house. He is about 11 years old. He looks like the type of boy who is about to experience his first growth spurt, awkward inside his own body and anxious. The house is decent sized, and is very well taken care of. The type of house where you can tell the owners are quite well off, but aren't flashy. He is holding a wand, a piece of parchment that is unfolded, and several books. it is obvious that he is waiting and has been reading the same piece of parchment for a while now and frustrated he folds it back up and wedges it inside of his books. He stands and walks over to the car in the driveway peering in the window at his school trunk and grey spotted owl in it's cage, who seems to be waiting impatiently as well. He opens the door and speaks to the owl as if it is his best friend. )

**BARTY :** I know girl, soon enough we'll get to leave and after that it's just a little bit longer on the train _then_ I can let you out.

(he digs around in a small pouch nearby and retrieves a treat, feeding it to his owl through the thick bars on the cage)

**BARTY : **I promise!

(A man in a suit walks out of the house along with a wispy looking woman, they we deep in conversation and the woman seemed to only be listening in the urge to get him moving along instead of working, as this was a very important day for Barty Jr. Barty straightened up turning slightly to face his parents,placing a hand on the door fram of the car)

**BARTEMIUS : (mid-sentence) **-And I quick to foot told him that if he wanted to remain working under me he MUST start organizing the files and reports in a much more organized fashion. Broomsticks and Bloodroots do not and SHOULD not be in the same cabinet. (sigh) The tortures we must endure with those less fortunate in this world to be born pure blood with no capable skills at all. I tell you this, It's a good thing I gave this young lad a job, however much time I must spend training him properly, his father is quite high up and it will only better my chances of becoming Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'll tell you that much.

(He stops noticing his son and looks upon the car with a look of confusion and slight disapproval)

**BARTEMIUS: ** Junior, my boy, did you load this car yourself? looks as though that might have been the case. What have I told you, time and time again? The elf shall be more than willing to load it for you, and of course she would do a much better job. Too late for that now however. We shall just have to settle with this for now. What are you waiting for, get in the car, all of you.

(Barty's mother walks over to Barty with a an excited smile. Barty's head has sunken in disappointment. He looks up at his mother.)

**BARTY: **I thought he was too busy to come see me off to school.

**IRMA:** Well my dear, it turns out he's not. Now put a smile on that face, this is a thrilling new day! I know he's very excited about this!

**BARTY: (Rolls his eyes in dis-belief)** Yeah right, I'm sure all he's really excited is to see if I make it into his house, and if I don't, I'm sure he's excited about giving me a lecture about how once again he's disappointed but it's _"too late, and we must deal with these card we are dealt"_ ... We all know that I'm NOT a ravenclaw-

**BARTEMIUS:** Oh my I can remember my first day being sent off to Hogwarts. The excitement of being sorted into such a prestigious house as Ravenclaw. The mighty eagle-

**BARTY & BARTEMIUS: (Barty mimicking Bartemius unenthusiastically)** Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!

(Barty looks up at his mother)

IRMA: See? you already have that memorized, and you know that I don't mind what ever house you're placed in, even if your place in my former. Hufflepuff could use a great boy like you, as could any of the houses would be lucky to have you.

(She is very motherly towards him as she smooths out his hair and gives him a kiss on the top of his head and they all pile into the car. Barty looks out the window at his childhood home being overall glad. Glad to start this new journey and glad to be free of his father, able to venture out and be independent, and finally able to do something for himself)

_**That's it for now! What house do you think Barty is going to get sorted into? It seems like he's a bit of a loner, right? how will he make friends? Please review! I will gladly take all criticism and ideas so please let me know what you think. :D I have a couple days off work in the next week and quite a lot of free time spent watching mindless TV, so i'm going to focus that energy into this Fanfic. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scene 2: Departure_

_(Kings cross station: Platform Nine and three-quarters) The world seems to whirl by as Barty Crouch Jr. stands alone on the platform. He is standing with his mother as his father has obviously gotten distracted and is deep in conversation with a fellow Hogwarts parent and ministry worker. Irma's hand rests on Barty's shoulder as she stands next to her husband pretending to listen but very aware of her son. Barty is mesmerized by the steam billowing our from the train. He doesn't bother looking for a familiar face knowing that he'll only make friends with those who are in the same house as him so there's no point in wasting his time trying to make friends that will never really be his friends. A young man, older than Barty with platinum hair and a purple prefects badge, approaches the man with hair of the identical shade of pearly blonde that is talking to Bartemius and interrupts their speech. the young man exchanges a hand shake with Bartemius. Barty is shaken from his day dream by his mother as she wiggles his shoulder then steps away to give him space. He looks up to see his father and the other two men looking at him._

**Barty: **Yes father?

**Bartemius: **Son, let me introduce you to Abraxas Malfoy and his son, Lucius.

_(Barty shakes their hands quietly)_

**Bartemius: **Abraxas works with me at the ministry and his son is a prefect and a 6th year student at Hogwarts. You must not remember him... the Malfoy's invited us for dinner a few years back.

_(Barty remembered the men but acted as he didn't to avoid any further conversation)_

**Abraxas:** Lucius. Bartemius Jr. here is a first year.

**Lucius: **Well, pleasant to see you all again.

_(the two fathers get lost in conversation again and Lucius approaches Barty)_

**Lucius:**_ (noticing that Barty picks back up gazing around) _Bartemius. I can't help but notice, are you looking for friends to meet?

**Barty: **_(realizing that Lucius is attempting to start a conversation, he stretches the truth)_Hmm? oh - no. I don't have friends who are attending Hogwarts, so no, I'm not looking for anyone.

_(A young blonde and pale woman about the same age as Lucius approaches the two)_

**Narcissa: **Lucius! There you are! Bellatrix was blabbering on about how I much better keep you in tow!

_(with a flirtatious smirk she interlocks her arm through Lucius')_

**Lucius: **Bartemius, this is Narcissa Black. Cissy, this is Bartemius Crouch Jr.

**Barty: **_(extending a hand to Narcissa) _Pleasure to meet you.

**Lucius: **Bartemius Jr. is a first year and his father is a friend and co-worker of mine. We were just discussing how he hasn't any friends attending Hogwarts, must be Durmstrang then I presume?

**Barty: **_(continuing to stretch the truth)_-Err, yes.

**Narcissa: **Well, that's just too bad... pardon my asking but... are you... pure blood?

_(Barty had never been asked this question, he was unsure as to how to answer this question as Narcissa and Barty had clearly both grown up in influential families as by the way they spoke and carried themselves)_

**Lucius: **Oh Merlin! Of course he is! His family has been to the manor for dinner before

**Narcissa: **_(A more pleasant smile spreading across her face) _Splendid! You must come sit with us then! _(turning to Lucius)_ another young student joining the group

_(Narcissa was clearly trying to portray something to Lucius)_

**Lucius: ** Oh yes, grab your trunk Bartemius, I think I see Severus! He is younger than us so he'll be closer in age to you.

_(Bartemius says good bye to his mother and father and waits for some sort of response from his father and when he receives none he awkwardly shuffles towards his trunks and hoists his luggage onto the train, following Narcissa and Lucius. The approach compartment on the train where they file in and sit down.)_

_**A/N: Hiya! so yeah this was a bit of a short chapter, I just really wanted to get another chapter posted. The next should be up soon! Please review and give me your critique! Good or bad I don't mind :)**_


	3. Chapter 2 cont

**_Scene 2: (Continued)_**

_Lucius, Narcissa, and Barty enter the train compartment. Inside on the left there sat a young man with long brown hair, emerald green eyes and another prefect badge, across from him another young man who was awkwardly pale and had greasy black hair. Closest to the window sat two girls who looked as though they could be twins. The only difference was that one had obviously put more effort into the way that she looked and held herself in a way where it seemed that she was constantly looking down her nose. She did not seem to be enjoying herself. The other girl, sitting across from her and next to the young man with long brown hair seemed more approachable. They all looked up as the three entered. The young man on the left spoke first. _

**Regulus: **_(standing up to greet his friend, extending his hand and patting Lucius on the back)_Lucius! Mate! Where have you been? How was your summer?

**Lucius: **Quite spectacular, but nowhere as spectacular as yours, as I've heard

**Regulus: **I see the rumor mill hasn't ceased. _(Turning to Narcissa)_Cissy! Thank Merlin's shaggy grey beard you've arrived! Bella was about ready to hex all of us into next year! _(Indicating towards the snobby looking girl) _

**Bellatrix:** If our _precious_ Lucius had just gotten on the bloody train right away then there wouldn't be a problem!

**Narcissa:** _(sitting between Regulus and the other girl) _Oh Bella, will you calm yourself?

**Bellatrix: **I'm not in the mood to! _(Noticing Barty standing awkwardly in the doorway and snapping at him) _Who is this? Who are you? What do you want?

**Lucius:** Bella! Where on earth have your manners ran off to?

**Bellatrix: **_(Scowling to the girl sitting across from her)_ Dromeda, I told you I didn't want to sit with these people! I warned you that we all wouldn't get along!

**Andromeda:** We're all getting along fine; it's YOU that isn't getting along with anyone. _(Responding to Lucius)_Her manners must have ran off back to Paris after we arrived back home from holiday _(smirking at her sister who was fuming)_ Poor Bella just can't stand to be away from Rudolf!

**Bellatrix:** _(Staring daggers at her sister and any who dared to laugh) _IT'S RUDOLFO! I've told you time and time again it's not funny in the slightest when you call him that! I don't need to be here! I have many BETTER friends who I can go sit with! _(Standing up and grabbing her bag she stormed out of the train cabin not before shoving Barty out of her way and he fell into the bench landing next to greasy looking boy)_

**Lucius:** Bartemius! Are you okay? _(He asked as he filled Bella's empty seat, Barty nodded) _my friends, let me introduce you to Bartemius Crouch Jr. His father and mine are friends at the ministry and Barty here is a first year. This is Regulus Black, he's Narcissa's cousin, then Narcissa whom you have already met, this is her sister and Andromeda Black, and then here is Severus Snape. And that fiend fire storm that just met was Bellatrix Black, Dromeda and Cissy's older sister.

**Regulus: ** Nice to meet you Barty! _(Shaking hands with him)_

**Andromeda:** Did you say Crouch? Are you in any way related to a Caspar and Charis Crouch?

**Barty:** uh- yeah, they are my grandparents, why?

**Regulus:** So sorry for your loss, mate! I did hear from my mother while I was on holiday that they passed at the beginning of this summer

**Andromeda: **Charis' full name is Charis Crouch née Black! She's my Grandfather's, cousin's, wife. I have the whole Black family tree memorized; Regulus has a whole room devoted to it at his house! When we were younger I used to sit in that room and just stare at the tapestries for hours on end! ButI knew you looked familiar! I must have seen you at the funeral!

**Barty:** Ah- yeah, the funeral was kind of a blur for me. _(Barty shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck) _

_(The group fell silent, sensing the insensitivity to this young boy who was practically a stranger)_

**Regulus:** Severus, how about you? How was your holiday?

**Severus:** _(melodramatically)_ Fine – I suppose

**Lucius:** Ah yes, Severus. Seen you're little girlfriend around?

**Severus:** No, and she's not my girlfriend or my friend _(his voice rang with disgust but his face looked sad, Severus stared at the floor as if waiting for what came next)_

**Lucius:** You know Regulus; I think he misses his little Mud-blood friend

**Regulus:** He can't help it Lucius, that's what happens when you have even the slightest amount of muggle blood, isn't that right Mr. Half Blood Prince.

**Severus:** My father is an imbecil muggle, that for sure does not run through my veins as you all very well know, especially after all those high marks on all those parchments that I wrote for- I mean that YOU wrote all on your own._(Lucius and Regulus looked slightly taken aback by Severus' outburst. The remained quiet until Severus stood and exited the cabin mumbling to himself). _Now where's that damn trolley lady…

**Regulus:** hey, mate, do you think this means he won't write our paper's for us anymore?

_(The boys exchanged seriously concerned looks and got up following him and calling after him. No one spoke again until Lucius and Regulus' voice faded in the background)_

**Narcissa: **What foolish boys

**Andromeda:** Hey now, Cissy, I'd be careful talking about your boyfriend like that

**Narcissa:** He's not my boyfriend, not yet at least, I haven't been able to sit him down to have that conversation | I better go find him though.

_(Narcissa sighed and left the cabin)_

**Andromeda:** _(Andromeda turned to Barty and moved so she was sitting directly across from him but not before looking both ways down the corridor on the train)_ so Barty – you don't mind that I call you Barty do you? _(Barty shook his head)_ Good! You can call me Dromeda by the way. But hey! I bet you're excited to get sorted huh?

**Barty:** Hardly _(he said shrugging once more and licking his lips, not it a spastic way but in a un noticeable casual way, as It were a habit of his and he was constantly suffering from dry lips)_

**Andromeda:** Now why is that? I remember my first year and the sorting ceremony. It was splendid, and as magical as – well, magic _(she giggled)_

**Barty:** It's my father; he's putting all this pressure on me to be put in his house.

**Andromeda:** What house is that?

**Barty:** Ravenclaw

**Andromeda:** Ravenclaw is good, it's not a great as Slytherin though_ (she said with a signature Slytherin smirk) _who knows? My whole family is Slytherins, always has been and always will be… well, with the exception of Sirius, my other cousin, and Regulus' brother. He's a Gryffindor for some reason… The whole family isn't very happy with him because of that. They're all quite disappointed in him, but he doesn't seem to care. He's a fifth year, same as me.

**Barty: **Does he like it in Gryffindor? I heard gryffindor's are known for their bravery. Ravenclaw for their knowledge, and slytherin for being cunning… I don't know much about Hufflepuff though.

**Andromeda:** Yeah, Hufflepuff is alright, if all you care about is making friends. Sirius loves Gryffindor though, I don't know if he loves it because it upsets his mother so much or if he actually just likes it, but he's pretty happy. He and his friends are constantly torturing and hexing Severus, but then again, so do Regulus and Lucius, just not in a physical way, just emotionally I think. He has never spoke to them like he did just now as he's usually just Lucius and Regulus' slave boy. They don't particularly like having him around; it's just that they use him to get good grades obviously.

**Barty:** Before I got on the train Lucius and Cissy were saying something about me and Severus, do you think they'll make me write their papers for them?

**Andromeda:** No, probably not, they make Severus do their work load because he is a half blood. My whole family, except for Sirius once again, and I guess myself as well, is pretty much disgusted with the idea of anyone with muggle blood. Sirius and I are probably the closest two in our family, and neither of us really cares about the whole segregation between pure bloods, muggle born or half-bloods, 'Blood traitors' and 'mud bloods' as my family would call them. But Cissy and Lucius were probably just saying that you'd be someone that Severus could hang out with because he mostly just follows our whole gang around awkwardly and I guess they're just looking for someone to actually be his friend so they don't have to. Severus is a good guy; he's just a little odd and socially inept at times. I guess he's finally tired of being taken advantage of and is speaking up, well good for him.

_(Cissy returns back into the train compartment)_

**Narcissa:** _(in an exasperated sigh_) caught up to the boys, they were threatening Severus and I convinced them to back off since they were both already late for the prefects meeting. _(receiving a surprised look from her sister) _don't you look at me that way, I did it not because I actually care what happens to Severus, but because Lucius' grade are very important this year for his NEWTS and we all want to avoid an incident of the likes of last year

**Andromeda:** _(puts her hand up to her mouth guarding her words from Cissy and filling Barty in on the details)_ Regulus got a little out of hand with his bullying last year with Severus, almost got expelled

**Narcissa: **I'm just surprised as to how he even got chosen to be a prefect this year at all! No doubt it has to do with that stupid little slug club that Regulus and Lucius are in. I just don't understand Dromeda, you and I both are highly more intelligent and have more talent in our pinkie fingers then the latter of the two.

**Barty:** What's the "slug-club?"

**Andromeda:** It's the name for a special little group of students that has a monthly dinner with professor Slughorn, the potions teacher. It's all men and all they really talk about is Quidditch.

**Narcissa:** Yet they make it seem that they're really having "intellectual" gatherings

**Andromeda:** Hmmph! Intellectual my arse!

**Narcissa:** Dromeda!

**Andromeda:** What? I'm sorry but it's the truth! I hear that Slughorn is retiring after this year though… maybe he'll consider inviting a girl for once!

**Narcissa:** If he does he's likely to choose that muggle born girl that Severus chases after, Lily Evans. _(Trying desperately to changing the subject)_ So what have you two been talking about while I've been gone?

**Andromeda:** Well! Looks like Barty here is likely to be a Ravenclaw _(smiling at Barty)_

**Narcissa:** _(Obviously trying to sound nice but looks highly unimpressed)_ Well that splendid, at least one of the boys here will be able to actually hold a decent intellectual conversation

Barty: Well I haven't been sorted yet, who knows I might get Hufflepuff.

(Barty shrugs and the two girls look at each other and begin to laugh)

Narcissa: Oh my! You are quite funny for someone who is so quiet!

Andromeda: Listen, Barty, I know the type to be in Hufflepuff, and YOU are not the type, yeah, it's nice to make friends… but ALL the houses makes friends. You are Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and I'm guessing that with your father's ties, you're going to end up in Ravenclaw (Barty looks a little disappointed and slouches lower into his seat) I totally get where you're coming from with the whole pressure from your family-

Narcissa: (interrupting Andromeda) Ravenclaw and Slytherin are the Elite houses. Of course Gryffindor and Hufflepuff beg to differ. In all honesty, you aren't a Gryffindor, and that's a good thing (turning to Andromeda) could you imagine him with Sirius and that Potter boy? (She giggles)

Andromeda: What Cissy is trying to say is that Ravenclaw is your best bet

(The train conductor walks past the compartment popping his head in speaking to the three with a tip of his cap)

Conductor: Good evenin' ladies an' gent! We shall be arrivin' at 'ogwarts in just a short while. Better be getting' into yer school robes (looking at Barty) Ah! Ye must be a first year! Well, once you exit the train, you best be heading t'wards the end of the platform to the lake where ye can meet up with the others and board the boats. (Addressing the girls) Have yer'selves a good school year (turning back to Barty) and welcome to 'ogwarts!

(He smiles with a twinkle in his eye and heads on to the next cabin. The girls get up and pull their luggage off of overhead storage and fasten their cloaks over their street clothes. Narcissa exits the cabin giving a slight 'good-bye' nod to Barty before doing so. Andromeda helps Barty lift his trunk off the storage rack and gives him a quick good bye hug)

Andromeda: (whispering in his ear) Good luck! (Pulling away from the hug she begins to exit the cabin) If you ever need anything, or if you ever need someone to talk to, never hesitate to come to me. Family sticks together no matter how distant the relatives are.

(She exits the cabin and Barty fastens his own cloak just at Narcissa and Andromeda had done before. The train comes to a complete stop and he breathes deeply once and exhales. He turns and leaves the train cabin, pulling his trunk behind him)

_**So that was it for scene 2! Hogwarts at last! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing! It would be greatly appreciated! I plan to get the next act up no later than a week from now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the Harry Potter Franchise. This is merely a fan tribute to the spectacular J.K. Rowling, who is the mastermind behind the whole concept. Thank you!**_


	4. Scene 3

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! I work in a kitchen so the thanksgiving holiday was busy! I've also had to give this chapter a lot of thought, so here we go!**_

_**Scene:**__ Hogwarts main entrance. Students shuffle in to the foyer and gather around an old witch in dress robes and a wide brimmed pointed hat. Her greying hair tied back in a tight bun and look of indifference on her face that was still somewhat welcoming. Barty walks in and pressed himself against the nearest wall and the old witch speaks._

**McGonagall: **_(nodding to all the anxious students she raises hands, palms facing the students motioning to them to quiet down, the murmurs die down and she addresses the students) _Welcome, boys and girls. If you may, patiently wait here while all else is sorted out here amongst the older students.

_(She exits the large foyer and the murmurs arise back to the previous volume. Barty glances around and sinks back into the shadows. The students around him start idle chit chat about houses and their families then a voice speaks out to him)_

**Barty: **_(realizing that he is being spoken to looks around to find where voice came from, noticing a girl standing next to him. She had long black hair with bangs and vivid golden eyes) _I'm sorry what?

**Alice: **I don't know what everyone is so worked up about, there's no point getting all buddy-buddy with random strangers. I have an older cousin in Slytherin and he's told me basically that the houses are so divided that if you make friends with anyone besides those of your own house then you're just wasting your time.

**Barty:** _(Cynically)_ well then, I won't even bother asking your name.

_(McGonagall re-enters the foyer and clears her throat)_

**McGonagall: **Students. Right this way.

_(She leads them up the large staircase and into the great hall, where the candles floated mystically, and the tall vaulted ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. She leads them down the center isle of four long rows of desks, one for each house. The students begin to gather in a semi-circle around a single stool placed in front of a large head table in which the professors sat. Albus Dumbledore stood tall at the center of the table in at the Headmasters place setting, and he had a youthful sparkle in his eyes as he addressed the new students)_

**Dumbledore: **Welcome students! I am Albus Dumbledore and I will be your headmaster for the duration of your education here.

_(Dumbledore continued to introduce the faculty to the students, and as he did so Barty glances at the tables trying to look for friendly faces. He spots those who accompanied him on his train ride. Lucius sat talking to Regulus and Narcissa sat at Lucius' side while she sat and talked to Andromeda and Bellatrix who seemed to be quite disgusted with the fact that she was seated next to Severus but he seemed to still be in an almost perpetual angry mood. An old pointed hat was brought out and began to sing. Barty tried to pay attention but a certain black haired girl caught his eye. And soon the song was over and names began to be called in which the students approached the stool, sat upon it and the hat placed upon their head after which they are sorted in to one of the four houses, to which table they joined. 'Bertram Aubrey – Hufflepuff! Amelia Bones – Gryffindor! Dirk Cresswell – Hufflepuff! Bartemius Crouch' Barty approaches the stool and sits upon it as the hat is lowered upon his head._

**Hat: **Bartemius Crouch Jr. Son of a Ravenclaw as well as a Hufflepuff. Hmmm… I see the pressure there is upon you to live your father's legacy, yet you crave to break free, so where to put you. Gryffindor might be a suitable match for you yet I feel the inkling of greatness you could achieve with Slytherin. Any say at all in where you would "LIKE" to be placed? Hmm? No? Not used to having a say in any sort of matter I see, well, then it might as well be – SLYTHERIN!

_(The students cheer and Barty joins the Slytherin table sitting across from Severus)_

**Andromeda: **Welcome to Slytherin!

**Severus: **_(Sarcastically and cynically) _yes welcome, it's the best house yet.

**Regulus:** Cheer up mate! Look! It's that cute little friend of yours getting sorted!

_(Everyone looks up as the same black haired girl from earlier sits down on the stool with the hat placed a top her head. "RAVENCLAW!" echoed through the great hall as she smiled and walked down to the Ravenclaw table. Barty thought that maybe he could have gotten sorted into Ravenclaw so then he could be friends with this girl that he felt drawn towards. More names were called and a few more students joined the Slytherin table.)_

**Dumbledore:** I wish you all the best of luck in your houses this year, and now, let the feast begin! _(With the wave of his hand heaping platters of food appear on the tables in front of the students. And they all begin to eat.)_

**Lucius:** Ah yes, Severus, who is that young Ravenclaw we found you sitting with on the train once we caught up to you? Did you make a special little friend this summer? _(Winking at Severus)_

**Narcissa:** She's got a bit of a Slytherin look to her don't you think? Black hair and green eyes do I spy?

**Severus:** _(snorting in disapproval)_ please! She is merely a relative of mine _(the others resume conversation amongst themselves)_

**Barty:** Severus, is she your cousin? I met her in the foyer and she mentioned she had an older cousin here.

**Severus:** That would be correct; Alice is my mother's sister's daughter, henceforth my cousin.

_(A bumbling man approached the Slytherin First years and introduced himself)_

**Slughorn:** Ah! Welcome young Slytherin! I am Professor Slughorn and I am your Head of house, a headmaster for the Slytherins alone you might say. Here are the schedules for first years _(placing parchments in front each student using his wand) _now don't stay up too late tonight, classes start tomorrow morning! Enjoy the rest of the feast! _(He moves down the row chatting with several Slytherins as he went along.)_

**Narcissa:** Well, boys, I think we all ought to head back to the common room

**Lucius:** Regulus and I will meet you all there; we have some head duties to take care to.

**Regulus:** Yes, we have some _Patrolling_ to do.

**Andromeda**: No no no no no! Not more pranks on first years! Every year, it's the same thing, magic-ing them to the steps or sic'ing peeves on them

**Bellatrix:** Just let them, Dromeda, obviously they're too stupid to see that first year – _(to Barty)_ I'm sorry what's your name?

**Barty:** oh, uh, Barty

**Bellatrix**: Hmm..Well, now their whole plan is ruined so they'll just have to find something else to do

**Regulus:** I think we can manage that _(Standing and leaving the table pulling Lucius along with him)_

**Andromeda:** _(sighing) _well, looks like you're stuck with us again Barty, don't worry though, we'll show you to the common room _(the three girls stand and Barty follows, while Severus remains seated)_ Severus, are you going to come too?

**Severus:** _(without even a glance in their direction)_ No. I'm not done eating.

_(The girls begin to leave and Bella leans towards Dromeda with a wicked smile)_

**Bellatrix:** Yes we mustn't disturb Severus of his first good meal since leaving Hogwarts last year; he probably starved all summer with that muggle family of-

**Andromeda:** BELLA!

_(They exit the great hall and head towards the dungeons and Bellatrix gives them a genuinely surprised look)_

**Narcissa:** Dromeda is right on this one Bella, you have been awfully nasty all day

**Andromeda:** Maybe you should owl your _boyfriend_ and then you'll be put in a better mood.

**Bellatrix:** No I will not! He is NOT my boyfriend, He is boring and spineless, the only reason why I spent so much time with him on holiday is because I found out that father is expecting to arrange a marriage between the two of us.

**Narcissa:** Oh Bella! Why didn't you tell us!

**Bellatrix:** Because there's nothing that can be done about it, what's done is done! You both know that the same fate awaits you as well _(they enter a stairwell leading down and approach a section of wall)_ Besides, Dromeda, aren't you supposed to be giving a tour here?

**Andromeda:** OH! Right! _(She turns to Barty who has been uncomfortably following them the whole time) _Sorry! The Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeons. Just down that first stair well, the entrance is hidden in a wall –

**Bellatrix**: Not behind some absurd portrait or door knocker

**Andromeda:** the password changes every fortnight, but it gets posted on the notice board in the common room

**Bellatrix:** _(leaning towards the wall, she whispers)_ Elapidae

_(The wall folds back to display an archway leading to the Slytherin common room. It is a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs, low backed black and dark green leather sofas and a greenish twinge of light coming from the windows. Barty approached one of the windows and looks out it unable to see anything but bluish green. The all of a sudden a giant squid swims by and startles Barty)_

**Barty: **Are we-

**Andromeda:** Under water, yes, just partially, but don't worry about the giant squid, he comes and goes

**Narcissa:** Dromeda, join me in the dormitory please? I need to talk to you about something.

**Andromeda:** Oh, yeah! Of course Cissy! Barty, the first year's dormitory is down that corridor and it's the first left.

_(The girls leave and head off to their own dormitory. Barty walks over in the direction Andromeda suggested, going up a few stairs to a landing in which there is a large corridor. He enters the first door on the left. The dormitory is dark but roomy. There are five four-post beds draped in lush green curtains and green and black linens. There are 4 boys already in the room unpacking their trucks and talking with excitement. Barty finds his trunk at the foot of a bed and begins to unpack as well. A boy with uneven teeth walks over to Barty)_

**Mathias:** Oye! My names Mathias Flint, looks like we're going to be bunk mates, Your Bartemius Crouch right?

**Barty:** yea. Call my Barty though.

**Mathias:** Well Barty, nice to meet ya _(shaking Barty's hand)_ this here, sleeping on the other side of you is Thomas Higgs, then there's Neil Craggy next to him, Kevin Bletchley after that.

_(The boys all shake hands and begin exchanging pleasantries. Barty sat upon his bed and pulled out a quill and parchment, writing "dear mother and father" at the header. He was nervous to have to explain to his father how he got sorted into Slytherin.)_


End file.
